The Vault (mxc0427)
Premiered: March 7, 2009 Number of Episodes: 7 Stats Wins: 1 Losses: 3 Walks: 3 Total Money Won (includes Walks): $610,677 Average Money Won: $152,669.25 Total Money Lost: $683,590 Average Money Lost: $227,863.33 Total Money Walked: $243,227 Total 5% Walks: 0 Total 10% Walks: 1 Total 20% Walks: 0 Total 25% Walks: 0 Total 30% Walks: 0 Total 40% Walks: 0 Total 50% Walks: 2 Total Jackpot Wins: 0 The Vault is a Netgame created by forum member mxc0427. It premiered on March 7, 2009. __TOC__ Gameplay Episode 1 The contestant sees 50 doors upon walking onto the stage. Behind 45 of those doors are cash values ranging from $1,000 to $100,000. To determine what amounts go in which doors, the player chooses from one of three cards (A, B, or C). Once the card is swiped, the doors are filled with cash amounts (such as $4,000, $16,000, or $39,000). However, there is no indication to the largest or smallest amounts, as there is no "board" showing which amounts are "in play". There could even be duplicate amounts. Thus, the show requires more guts, strategy, and luck. To walk out of the vault with cash, the contestant must fill his/her entire Bank Roll, with ten percentage amounts: 10%, 20%, 30%, 40%, 50%, 60%, 70%, 80%, 90%, and 100%. Once a cash door is selected, the contestant then has to decide which slot he/she wishes to place that cash in. Once the slot is selected, that percentage of the door placed in your bank roll (i.e. A door containing $15,000 is selected. The player decides to put it in the 40% slot. That slot is now worth $6,000). To win in The Vault, the Bank Roll must be in ascending order from the 10% slot, upwards to the 100% slot. If at any time the order of the Bank Roll is broken (when there are no available slots to place the money in), then the game ends and the contestant walks away with nothing. If a chain of 10 complete money slots from least to most in ascending order from the bottom-up is created, then the combined total of all 10 slots is won. The other five doors have "WALK AWAY cards": 5%, 10%, 20%, 25%, 50%. Find one of these cards and the contestant can walk away with a percentage of the current Bank Roll. Episodes 2-6 Only 40 of the doors have cash amounts, and the other ten doors have WALK cards. There are two each of the following: 10%, 20%, 30%, 40% and 50%. Episodes 7+ Just as Episodes 2-6, only 40 doors have cash amounts. However, now only nine doors contain WALK cards. There are two each of the following: 10%, 20%, 30%, and 40%. There is only one 50% card. In one door is a JACKPOT card. If the player finds this card AND is able to fill up all 10 slots on their Bank Roll, the JACKPOT bank is added to their score. For every game that a player walks away with $0, their money is placed into the JACKPOT. The JACKPOT starts at $100,000. Episodes A guide to all the episodes can be found here. BuzzerBlog Game A flash version of the game was made available at BuzzerBlog on December 23, 2010. Unlike the Netgame, there are no percentage values - all values must be in order. Because this increases the difficulty of the game, there are two helps available: Pass and Swap. Pass will discard a value that the player doesn't want, and Swap will not discard the value, however the player may replace one of the currently existing ones with it. There are ten Walk cards which do not have percentages attached to them; instead, each one is worth 5% more than the previous (e.g. the first is worth 5%, the third 15% and the seventh 35%). Category:mxc0427's Game Shows